


he's like a firefly

by akashikisaragi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daichi is your typical protagonist, kuroo is a badass informant, recruiting sugawara to the team, the gang raising money, the plot hits you a little hard, volleyball dorks, you should read this because they wash cars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashikisaragi/pseuds/akashikisaragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Just-Dumped Sawamura Daichi meets cute, loveable Sugawara Koushi. Daichi is the captain of the Karasuno High volleyball team and wants nothing more than his new love interest to join.</p><p>But somebody has taken it upon themselves to trash the Karasuno gym, destroying hundreds of dollars' worth of equipment and breaking the hearts of our favourite volleyball dorks. The team decide to fundraise and get that money back, giving Daichi and Koushi more than enough time to get to know each other.</p><p>Old friends from Daichi's past are brought into the fight, and new ones are made as the Karasuno team vow to raise enough money to replenish the spirits of the players in time for the summer tournament...and to kick the asses of the people who dared break them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a light that's fading

It's a Friday night, and Sawamura Daichi is now single.

  
He thought his life was perfect. Captain of the Karasuno volleyball team, his grades were great, his girlfriend was a beauty...what was there to worry about?  
Well, apparently, he had his beautiful girlfriend, Michimiya Yui, to worry about. It had turned out that whenever she said "I love you" she had meant "I don't hate you" and that wasn't good enough for Daichi. Whenever he had ducked down for kisses she had ducked down to look for imaginary pennies. If his arm tried to make its way around her, she suddenly had to go to the bathroom.

  
When Daichi had confronted her about it, Yui had quickly said, "Daichi, I'm just not feeling anything anymore. Being with you is more like a chore than something to enjoy. I'm sorry."

  
It was all too much for Daichi. He had been perfect. His parents loved Yui, and his father was already making marriage jokes. He couldn't handle this. Daichi ran out of Yui's apartment, the sun beating down on his back, and didn't allow himself time to think until he knocked on the door of his own apartment.  
And then he remembered that he lived alone, nobody was there to open the door like Yui did sometimes, and he had nowhere to go for the night due to his stupidly leaving his keys in Yui's apartment. Daichi wasn't about to make a fool of himself by charging back in and looking for them, either.

  
Instead, he made his way to the main street and swung into a diner, letting the sounds of loud, rumbling chatter fill his ears.

  
"Captain! Captain! Sawamura-senpai!"

  
Daichi turned to see two of the volleyball team members sitting at a table. The smaller of the two was Hinata Shouyou. He had a head of springy orange hair that wouldn't stay down no matter how much you brushed it, and a smile wider than anything was on his lips, revealing pearly white teeth in a happy smile. An arm was around Hinata's waist, and the arm belonged to none other than the decoy's tsundere boyfriend Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama's intense dark blue eyes focused on Daichi, his lips twisted in a snarl. Black hair flicked across his forehead, the lights glinting in a particular way that made him look like royalty.

  
Daichi smiled. "Hinata."

  
Hinata jumped off of his stool and ran towards Daichi. "Captain! It's so nice to see you here. What're you doing? Do you want to join me and Tobio? How about it? Huh? Do you wanna?"

  
Kageyama grunted. "Don't pressure him, Shouyou."

  
"I'm not, Tobio! How could you even suggest such a thing? Why am I even  going out with you?"

  
"Because you said you like the way I thrust." Kageyama deadpanned.

  
Daichi was beginning to feel exceedingly uncomfortable as Hinata's face heated up. "I-I-I, uh, it's okay, I'll just grab something to eat by myself, it's really not-"

  
"-Captain!" Hinata interrupted, a pout on his lips. "You're here alone, please join us!"

  
"Hinata!" Kageyama thundered, making a few people look in their direction. "This was meant to be a date!"

  
Hinata turned on him. "Then it can be a date with Sawamura-senpai!"

  
"They call those "threesomes". Kageyama pointed out.

  
"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled.

  
"Hinata!" Kageyama mimicked him.

  
"Sawamura," Daichi spluttered, before running out of the diner.

 

* * *

  
  
It was getting later now. Checking the time on his watch, Daichi learned that it was just past eight, and he still had nowhere to go and nothing to do.

  
Flopping down on the sidewalk, he felt a sharp pain in his ass and while rubbing the pain out of the area, he found his phone in his back pocket. Pressing speed dial #3, the voice of Tanaka Ryuunosuke filled the air.

  
"Hey, Daichi!"

  
"Tanaka."

  
"What's up, man? You sound down. You need cheering up or something?"

  
Daichi made a noise of agreement. "Something like that."

  
Daichi could almost feel Tanaka's nod. "Alright. Come on over, my sister just bought a six-pack and I need help finishing it before my parents get home. If you're up for it."

  
"Thanks, Tanaka." Daichi smiled weakly.  
  


* * *

  
  
By ten, Daichi had passed drunk and was on the train to death.

  
He couldn't see anything but colours fading and blurring into one another. Tanaka was a tanned blob passed out on the couch. He tried raising his hand in front of his eyes to wave it back and forth, but found that the only thing he could do was awkwardly twitch.

  
Daichi continued moving his joints and wriggling until he managed to jolt upright. Offering a sloppy "Thenks Tanaaakahhh," he left, and stumbled down the streets without checking road signs or giving a care.

  
Looking up, Daichi noticed that he was standing outside Yui's house. A sob tearing through his chest, he yelled, "I l-l-l-oved you! You h-h-ated me!"

  
The window slid up. Daichi carried on.

  
"And I was l-like, o-ohmygod! Daiiiiichi! She loves you, she would neeeever do that!" he slurred, tears slipping down his cheeks. "But you never loved me!"

  
The window slid closed. Daichi sobbed loudly.

  
"Yui! Yui, my love! I love you so so so so much, Y-Y-Y-Yui! You're my special angel! I love you! You're so perfect and u-u-uh, when you do the thing and stuff when you're sad and you pout and ohmygod you're so cool how could you not love me, Yui!"

  
Daichi took a lurching step forward to knock on Yui's door, but his shoe caught in a crack in the paving stones and he fell, his head smacking against the ground.  
Everything went black.  
  



	2. permanent brightness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His laugh sounded like the first time hearing your favourite song, and the feeling of being remembered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, ohmygod i am literally so happy right now. due to my hyouka craziness, I made koushi a fan and listened to yasahisa no riyuu on loop while writing this. don't worry, these two will get closer soon but meanwhile, I hope you like this chapter!

When Daichi awoke, he was lying on a sofa with a pounding headache.

  
His body was covered with a couple blankets, and his head was propped up nicely on a pillow. Clearly, Yui didn't want him in her bed anymore. Daichi sighed, snuggled deeper into the sofa, and then awoke with a gasp.

  
This was not Yui's house.

  
Yui didn't have light grey curtains that just swept the floor. She didn't have wood flooring with a few fluffy rugs lying around. Her sofa wasn't white and soft - it was brown leather and stiff. And last of all, Yui was not a guy.

  
A few feet away from Daichi there stood a young, good-looking boy around Daichi's age. He had soft-looking, unblemished skin and his hair was a gentle silver with a pretty sheen. He wore some blue checkered pyjamas that Daichi found adorable. He was barefoot and smiled shyly at Daichi, holding out the bowl of cereal towards him.

  
"Hi."

  
"You're not a girl." Daichi babbled.

  
The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, I know that...uh, you must have hit your head pretty hard."

  
Daichi shook his head quickly, ignoring the pounding pulse of his hangover. "No, it isn't that, I just thought that Yui lived here? Michimiya Yui?"

  
The boy shook his head, smiling a tired smile. "No, uh...I've lived here for a year, just about."

  
"Oh."

  
"Yeah."

  
"Sorry." Daichi muttered.

  
The boy laughed and smiled kindly. Daichi can't help but notice that his eyes seem to light up whenever he smiles. Like fireflies, he thinks. Daichi likes fireflies, he always has, and now he likes the comparison.

  
He's like a firefly.

  
"It's no problem," the boy assured him. "I'm Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you. By the way, you look really hungover. Are you old enough to drink?"

  
Daichi couldn't escape this boy's worried tone. "I, uh, no. I'm not. I'm seventeen, my name's Sawamura Daichi."

  
Sugawara's eyes widened as he handed Daichi the bowl of cereal. "I'm seventeen as well," he said. "Where do you go to school, Sawamura?"

  
Daichi swallowed some of the cereal, chewing on it. "Karasuno."

  
"No kidding? Me too!" Sugawara proclaimed excitedly.

  
"You do not!"

  
"I do, honestly! What class are you in?"

  
"Third year, class four."

  
"No way." Sugawara grinned. "That's my class."

  
Daichi was confused now. "You know, Sugawara. You need to stop lying. You aren't that good at it, and I've never seen you in my classes!"

  
Sugawara blinked, hurt. "I'm in your class!" he insisted. "You must have seen me around. Only, I don't look like this _exactly_ at school."

  
"Show me."

  
With a huff, Sugawara ran out of the room and Daichi could hear banging sounds and things being dropped onto the hard flooring. Daichi put the bowl of cereal on the nearby coffee table and awaited Sugawara's return. Within minutes Sugawara ran back in and Daichi felt his breath catch before screaming, "I _know_ you! Oh my God!"

  
Standing before him was the weird kid he had seen walking around school. Hair unbrushed and sticking upwards in an awkward bedhead. His uniform jacket two sizes too big and hanging down past his hands. Shoes with the laces undone and tattered. Thick black glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, slipping down every time Sugawara moved his head.

  
Sugawara smiled. "Glad to know you recognised me."

  
Daichi wasn't done yet. "You're the creepy kid that hangs about in the Classics Club!"

  
Sugawara's jaw dropped. " _Creepy_?"

  
Daichi nodded rapidly. "Yeah, creepy! Aren't you the one who kept on talking to people about _Hyouka_ , and you were so creepy that you created a club based on that show?"

  
Sugawara raised an eyebrow. "The Classics Club is excellent."

  
Daichi snickered. "Yes, and for three years you've been the only member."

  
Sugawara smiled wickedly. "Oh, you're so rude. Looks like I won't be giving you these painkillers." He held up a light blue box.

  
Daichi felt some sweat glide down his temple. "Sugawara, please."

  
"Please what?" Sugawara smiled slyly.

  
"Give me those painkillers I'll love you forever ohmygod Sugawara."

  
"Then take back what you said about the Classics Club," Sugawara countered.

  
Daichi hung his head sadly. "I love the Classics Club." he muttered. "And I watched, like, three episodes of _Hyouka_."

  
Sugawara smiled brightly and began to laugh, tossing Daichi the packet. His laugh sounded like the first time hearing your favourite song and the feeling of being remembered. Daichi wanted to close his eyes and listen to his laugh every morning.

  
No. He shook his head. He loved Yui, and where were these thoughts coming from?

  
"You're the captain of the volleyball team, right?" Sugawara asked him. Daichi nodded and grinned cockily back at him.

"Yeah, I am. So why don't you join?"

  
Sugawara shook his head, sadly. "I'm not very sporty, Sawamura. That's why the Classics Club is perfect for me. It's just normal, I get credit for being the head of a club, and all I do is sit in that club room and study. That's my life."

  
Daichi squared his shoulders. "Then we'll make you sporty," he promised. "And will you join the team then? I know it must get pretty lonely, just sitting there by yourself all day. I'm actually sorry that I didn't talk to you. I was like you in middle school. It hurts, doesn't it?" Sugawara nodded, his eyebrows furrowed once more. "So just join the team. My team. You'll fit right in, the guys are hilarious. Trust me on that."

  
Slowly, Sugawara smiled. And slowly, Daichi could feel himself falling for this boy.  
  


* * *

  
  
Daichi had sat with Sugawara for breakfast and lunch, and then he decided that it was time to stop bothering him.

  
"Sorry for inconveniencing you," Daichi said as he shrugged his coat back on. Sugawara had taken it off of him sometime last night. "I didn't mean to."

  
"No, it's okay." Sugawara reassured him. "It's fine. That girl you were looking for though, she must be really special."

  
"So special." Daichi told him, his eyes seeing nothing but gentle smiles and soft silver hair.

  
"Can I have your number?" Sugawara boldly asked.

  
Daichi blinked. "Yeah, sure." he replied, and recited the numbers.

With a blush, Sugawara said, "You know, I just want to know more about this team. I'd like to join."

  
"I thought you would." Daichi laughed. "Thank you for everything, Sugawara. Call me tomorrow?"  
  
Sugawara blushed, but kept his words firm and steady. "Of course, Sawamura."  
  
Daichi left, and Sugawara could do nothing but stand there and look at the forgotten bowl of cereal on the coffee table.  
  



	3. team spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara is introduced to the team, and the damage to the gym is assessed. Nishinoya and Hinata break, but it's up to the team spirit to stay strong.

Sunday morning, Daichi was back at home. Tanaka, ever the angel, had retrieved his keys from Yui's, along with a box of his things, which left Daichi alone with nothing but his thoughts.

  
Sugawara Koushi's soft-looking silver hair. His goofy, too-big glasses that threatened to slide off of his face at any moment. His gentle voice that could never be scary. Daichi hummed. Sugawara was pretty nice. He couldn't believe that he had just walked past him for the past three years. Weird, right?

  
Daichi was so glad that he'd invited Sugawara to join the volleyball team. They needed another setter, too, seeing as the volatile Kageyama Tobio often injured himself by working too hard. Sugawara would be useful, once Daichi had taught him how to serve.

  
Of course Sugawara would be useful. Daichi was constantly exhausted, due to his volleyball matches and practices, as well as completing all homework and exam preparation work from his prep classes. Having Sugawara could take away the stress.

  
Daichi heard a loud knock on his front door. Sighing, he stood up, joints protesting, and swung open the door to reveal Hinata and Kageyama.

  
"Hi, Daichi-san!" Hinata smiled cheerfully, waving a hand. His other hand gripped Kageyama's forearm tightly.

  
"Hey." Daichi blinked at the two of them. "Uh, Hinata, Kageyama...not that I don't want you stopping by, but, er...is there a reason for this visit?"

  
Kageyama snorted. "Trust Hinata to not get to the point. People broke into the gym. It's trashed. Half of the equipment has been stolen, as well. We couldn't see much, as I used the light from my phone, but from what I can tell, there's glass everywhere, the windows are smashed, and the equipment room looks empty."

  
Daichi felt dizzy. He and his team had fundraised for four months to work up the money for the equipment, and for what? Now their beloved gym had been trashed, and their hard work had gone down the drain.

  
"Oh, my God..." Daichi blew out a harsh breath and rubbed his forehead with his knuckles. "Kageyama. Why were you guys there this early? What is it, eight?"

  
"I wanted to practice spiking!" an enthusiastic voice announced.

  
Daichi nodded, dazed. As if his breakup with Yui and random homosexual feelings for Sugawara weren't enough. This just had to get added to the mix. And as captain, it was all Daichi's responsibility. He also needed to keep his grades up, lest he get another call from his angry mother threatening to beat him.

  
"We're behind you, Captain," Kageyama assured him. "I assume you'll want us to do some fundraising to generate the funds needed?"

  
"Yeah, that's hella money that we need." Hinata piped up.

  
Kageyama shook his head. "Shut up, Hinata. This is serious. The summer tournament is soon, and we don't have a gym to practice in. If we don't get this money fast, we're out of the running for sure."

  
"I'm determined to work this out," Daichi declared. "Hinata, Kageyama. Get Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. You all meet me in the gym in an hour. I think I might have a plan."

  
Kageyama nodded. "As expected. Thank you, Captain."

  
The two left, and Daichi slammed the door shut, the cogs in his mind whirring, formulating a plan. What to do. What, indeed. But he knew he could come up with something. He was Daichi Sawamura, the honours student and team captain of the Karasuno High volleyball team...what couldn't he do?

  
First of all, his team would never be enough to raise enough money in a month. He needed help, and he needed it now.

  
Fingers tapping out numbers with lightning speed, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Now was the time when he had to turn to his old friend from middle school. Their rivalry was eternal, but the two could still strike up a good old conversation when they wanted to. A voice answered in a lazy drawl.

  
"Hellooooo?"

  
Daichi sighed. "Hi. It's me, Daichi."

  
There was a happy, pleased gasp on the other side of the phone. "Daiiiichi! I'm so glad to hear from you! It's been a while, hasn't it? How's Miyagi? How's Miyagi, Daichiiiii!" The voice was pleasantly deep and pleasantly friendly, but it hid behind a face as scary as the true definition of fear itself.

  
"Miyagi is fine, Tetsurou. Thank you."

  
"Aw, come on, Daichi! Don't be so formal! Remember when we were best friends forever in Sendou Middle? I'm your friend, right? Unless you want to be more than that." Tetsurou's voice instantly turned seductive.

  
Daichi grimaced and shuddered. "Never. Just. No, Tetsurou."

  
"Are you sure, Daichi? We're on a first-name basis, too. That proves that we're close!"

  
With gritted teeth, Daichi ground out, "Kuroo Tetsurou. Listen to me."

  
"I hear you. Go ahead, say what you want to say. How can the underground informant Kuroo Tetsurou help you today?"

  
Kuroo was a frustrating person. He could turn on the charm as easily as flicking a switch. And then, when he needed to be, he was all business and could ace an exam with no preparation. And that was why Daichi hated him. When you had so many faces, how did you know which one was the real one?

  
 **Answer: you didn't.**

  
"Somebody trashed the Karasuno gym. We need help raising the money to buy new equipment and stuff so we can practice before the summer tournament. I need you to get your guys and bring them down here. I also have something else to ask you...something which I know that only you can do."

  
"Oh, oh, oh? Now I'm interested."

  
"I need you to find out who it is. I think I have an idea who did it, though."

  
"I think I might have the same one."

  
Daichi smiled sadistically, and on the other side of the phone, all the way in Tokyo, Kuroo Tetsurou's face shared exactly the same look.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Sugawara." Daichi breathed, his tone frenzied.

  
"Daichi." Sugawara answered. "What's wrong? I told you I'd call you tomorrow, right?"

  
Daichi laughed, swatting a fly away from his mouth. "Yeah, you did. Sugawara, I need you to meet me at the Karasuno High gym in about..." he consulted his watch. "thirty minutes?"

  
Sugawara sounded surprised, but he said "Sure." and hung up quickly.

  
Daichi fell back onto the couch and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. He didn't want to call Sugawara and order him about when he had only just met him, but as Kiyoko couldn't make the meeting due to being in Osaka, he needed all the help he could get.

 

* * *

  
  
The meeting had a good turnout. Ennoshita couldn't make it as he was out on a date. Daichi cursed the boy's very existence. The Karasuno High volleyball team was falling apart, and Ennoshita was exchanging compliments over breadsticks? How dare he?

  
Everyone had turned up but Ennoshita, and Daichi patiently awaited Sugawara's arrival while Daichi switched on the lights of the gym, allowing everyone to assess the damage.  
The floor was littered with broken glass and bricks with swearwords taped to them. The windows were all smashed, only leaving a few solitary shards of glass sticking out of the pane. The door was torn off of its hinges, with dents in it. Daichi thought that they may have come from a baseball bat. The walls were covered in graffiti and spray paint, as well as helpful messages such as " _nishinoya u fag_ " and " _shouyou sucked me off_ ".  

  
Nishinoya just stood there and stared at the message, tears welling up in his eyes. He bit down on his lower lip as hard as he could and tasted the metallic flavour of his blood all over his tongue. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't show weakness. That was all it was. Fire stung the corners of his eyes, threatening to ruin him, but Nishinoya couldn't stop himself from letting out a choked sort of sound. "Why...why... _why_ would someone _do_ this?" he gasped, raking the nails of one hand down his other arm, creating harsh, red lines. "Why? Why? Why? Why do they hate me?"

  
Asahi took one look at Nishinoya and pulled him into his arms. Nishinoya's hands scrabbled at the material of Asahi's shirt as he cried, his fingernails digging into the material. His face was red and puffy with tears, but he didn't care, as everything was being hidden by Asahi. His large frame and wide back shielded Nishinoya from seeing the message again, while tears pooled in his own eyes.

  
Hinata stood in front of his own message, clenched fists shaking. Kageyama stood behind him, his chest lined up with Hinata's back. A hand rested in Hinata's hair, his chin on his head as he whispered into his ear, "Hinata. Breathe. I love you. I'll get them for you, I promise."

  
Unlike Nishinoya, Hinata didn't care to hide his tears. They cascaded down his cheeks as his teeth were gritted, his body trembling. Kageyama's fingers sifted through his hair as his eyes  glinted with malice. He could feel Hinata's tears staining his t-shirt. He didn't know how they could have missed the large, painfully red letters on the wall, spelling out the message that hurt Hinata. Kageyama was hurt, too. But he had to protect Hinata, and nothing would unsettle Hinata more than seeing his support crumble. So he buried his face into Hinata's bright head of hair and allowed a few tears to fall.

  
Yamaguchi was also terrified. He knew that his boyfriend wasn't one for affection, but he felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace as one of Tsukishima's hands pushed his face into his chest, the other one encircling his waist and holding him close. Yamaguchi was shaken. Tsukishima felt selfish, but he was glad that he and Yamaguchi were left alone. And as he felt Yamaguchi's tears touch his skin, he knew that Yamaguchi felt the same.

  
Tanaka was sweeping the broken glass into a corner of the gym and trying to stop his anger from boiling over. He didn't know what to do. He was always loud and raucous and aggressive, but now, he couldn't break down in front of Hinata and the other first years. As a close friend of the captain, he needed to stay calm.

  
Daichi had fallen apart inside. The summer tournament was in a month. A single month, and to buy the amount of equipment which was required took them four months last time. There was no way that they would get this done. He needed someone to stop him from doing something stupid, and he needed them now.

  
"D-D-Daichi?"

  
Daichi turned around to see Sugawara standing next to the broken door. He wore skinny dark blue jeans shoved into a pair of distressed brown boots with a green t-shirt. The word "IWATOBI" decorated his front, and a frown stood out on his pale face.

  
"Sugawara." Daichi breathed. "S-s-somebody trashed the gym, and I..."

  
And it's as if Sugawara can sense how helpless Daichi feels in that moment, because he purses his lips and comes over, wrapping his arms around Daichi's waist. Daichi is surprised, but he leans into the hug, slipping the fingers of one hand into Sugawara's hair, while the other hand stays firmly on his hip.

  
"Don't worry, Daichi," Sugawara says, determined. "I'll help you. You did want me to help you, right?"

  
Daichi nodded dumbly, and allowed Sugawara to continue running his hands up and down his back, his fingernails digging into the skin just a little.

  
Sugawara sniffed. "Then I'll help, Daichi."

  
"Thank you, Sugawara."

  
"Don't mention it." Sugawara pulled out of the hug and announced, "Guys! First, we need to get this place cleaned up! So, I'll drive some of you out to the DIY store with me...what do you guys say, shall we get some paint and tape? We can even look at prices for equipment, too, so we can calculate how much we need to raise exactly. Then we can go and get some ice cream. Okay?" Sugawara smiled hopefully.

  
A loud wail was heard, and Daichi turned to see Tanaka writhing around on the floor, shouting, "You're an angel! Angel! Oh, dear, sweet angel, tell me your name!" He fixed his eyes on Sugawara and grinned blindingly.

  
Sugawara blushed, and Daichi immediately wanted to pull Sugawara into his arms. "I'm Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you all. Daichi invited me to join your team, so I guess I'll be your new teammate!"

  
"Do you even go here, though?" Kageyama asked pointedly, running his fingers through Hinata's hair.

  
Sugawara nodded rapidly. "Yes, I'm the president of the Classics Club! I'm in Daichi's class!"

  
Tanaka blinked. "The president of the- _OH MY GOD_. You're the weird guy who wears clothes that don't fit! The one with the ugly glasses and no friends!"

  
Sugawara just looked at Tanaka. "I guess you could call me that."

  
"Tanaka. Don't be rude." Daichi glared at him.

  
"Sorry, sorry," Tanaka apologised, raising his palms in defence. "I didn't mean to come across as rude. It's just, uh." Tanaka fidgeted a little with the sleeves of his hoodie. "You look so different."

  
Tanaka was rewarded with a smile from Sugawara. "Yes, Tanaka. I'm wearing contact lenses now, and I actually bothered to brush my hair."

  
"His bedhead should be illegal," Daichi chimed in.

  
Daichi heard a loud, happy laugh. Hinata was smiling now, his eyes still red. "I like you, Sugawara-senpai," he smiled. "You're nice. I'll go with you." Hinata turned towards his boyfriend. "Tobio, do you want to come too?"

  
Kageyama nodded, a small smile on his face as he looked at Hinata. Daichi and Sugawara looked on as the two nodded to each other and seemed to communicate without talking. Hinata shook his head and Kageyama looked to the side before shrugging his shoulders.

  
"So beautiful," Tanaka snorted. "Telepathy."

  
"I think you're just jealous, Tanaka-senpai," Yamaguchi challenged him, as he kept his hold on Tsukishima's jacket. Tsukishima just leaned down and kissed the side of Yamaguchi's head.

  
"I second that," Nishinoya grinned, his lips wobbling. Asahi noticed and kissed his lips quickly, leaving Nishinoya dazed but pleased.

  
Daichi noticed that Sugawara was magic. Just like a firefly, he added light to peoples' lives and could be counted on to provide warmth and happiness. Daichi couldn't wait to have Sugawara officially join their team- but first things first, cleaning up the gym.

 

* * *

 

 

Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Asahi stayed behind to clean up. Asahi was the only one strong enough to lift the door, and so he carried the splintered wooden thing outside and leaned it up against the building. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi swept up the glass and wrapped the shards in newspaper. Tanaka hauled the huge bag of glass into the trashcan and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

  
Sugawara's car wasn't that big. It was dark blue and fairly small. Daichi sat shotgun, while Nishinoya, Kageyama and Hinata sat in the backseat. After a few loud introductions, they set off for the DIY store. Kageyama held Hinata's hand the whole way, and Hinata's knee rested over Kageyama's. They both looked comfortable with sharing breaths nd space, and Nishinoya felt a little jealous that his boyfriend was too big to fit into the car alongside them.

  
"Alright! We're here," Sugawara said. "Nishinoya, Hinata. You both need to look at the prices for the equipment, so that we can set ourselves a fundraising goal. Kageyama, Daichi, I need you both to help look for paint, and a glass-fitting service to replace the windows. We also need to see about fixing that door."

  
"Right." Daichi was baffled. Sugawara was completely in control.

  
"Wow, Sugawara-senpai!" Hinata yelled excitedly. "You're really cool!"

  
"Not really." Sugawara said bashfully. "I just know a lot about this stuff. I live alone, so I had to sort out everything about my apartment myself. I picked everything and drilled every door in. Painted all of the walls, too. DIY is my forte."

  
Daichi shook his head. "You're a strange guy, Sugawara Koushi."

  
Sugawara winked at him, and Daichi felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. "You noticed."

  
In the backseat, Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other and tried out some telepathy.

  
Hinata raised his eyebrows a little. _Captain likes Sugawara-senpai._

  
Kageyama coughed. _You don't say, you dumbass. What do you want, a medal?_

  
Hinata flicked Kageyama's forehead. _I hate you. But don't you agree with me?_

  
Kageyama kissed Hinata's lips, his tongue carefully swiping along his boyfriend's lower lip.

  
 _I'll always agree with you, Shouyou. I love you._

  
_I love you too, Tobio._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Ferrezia! Thank you so much for clicking on this fanfic or doing whatever you did to get here. This is the first fanfiction that I have written for the DaiSuga pairing, so I hope it's okay. I hope I didn't ruin Daichi, too. That wasn't what I wanted to do. I tried to make him as regular-protagonistish as I could, so it had better come across that way! I had "breakthrough" by Going Underground on this whole time, and "Yasahisa no Riyuu" by Choucho. It's from Hyouka. Anybody here watched Hyouka?
> 
> Please tell me if you like what is going on so far! My Tumblr is nekomajousai.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
